


Take Flight

by turnedtechgodhead



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crime Fighting, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtechgodhead/pseuds/turnedtechgodhead
Summary: The window is pushed up higher and clicks into place and doesn't fall when he lets it go. Now perching on the windowsill like a bird, he smiles as he pushed himself forward off the window, falling for a split second before the wind swirls around his body and lifts him up into the cold nights sky. John grin as he spins around and then darts up into the dark clouds. He feels the moisture slowly soaking him like a cold shower and it feels amazing. The wind was just right so it wasn't shoving his hair all over the place. It was peaceful. Looking down, it was a spectacular aerial view of the city. The city was lit up by  lights from signs and buildings, it was just as beautiful was if he were sitting on his roof gazing at the stars. Johns grin doesn't break for one second, this was probably one of the best things that has ever happened to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a remake of one of a previous fanfic. Its long gone. 
> 
> ***this is no way related to RMWT**?
> 
> ALSO YO. I hate this title so if you can give me a new one, I will write in your OC or you or someone in the fic for one chapter. Unless you like this new story title or if you would rather me call it "Take Flight" too?

This story isn't a story that you tell to your children at bed time. This isn't a fairy-tale where the girl gets the boy and they live happily ever after. This story there are no mythical creatures to fight, and the world isn't coming to an end. This story takes place in Maple Valley, Washington, 21605 Fir Dr to be exact.

Its an average house, white siding, curtained windows and a driveway where a white 2015 sedan sat . Inside the house lives one slightly above average boy, whose birthday just happens to be yesterday. He took the liberty of taking off work and one day of college to hang out with his friends. He has many friends but he has three closer friends; Jade, Rose and Dave.  
Jade has been his friend the longest, seeing as how she's part of the family some how, some distant cousin or whatever. They bicker a lot, mainly over who likes the color green the most and which shade is the best. Jade swears neon green is the best. Other than that they get along great, Jade occasionally stays with him just so he has company every once n a while. She complains he doesn't get out much and that he takes too many classes, he doesn't argue. But staying occupied keeps him from thinking about other things.

Rose is his closest girl like friend, aside from Jade. He met her through Dave. Dave and Rose are siblings. He met Rose first, through grieving management classes at the local mental rehabilitation center. After their parents died, at the same time oddly enough, things weren't the same. Rose closed herself off and became enchanted in her mythology books, all the while the bills piled up and she flunked the college courses she failed to attend. Thankfully, her sister turned guardian, Roxy, was there to get her to get her some help with her mental state, along with the bills. Rose moved in with Roxy and started going back to school. That's when John and Rose became closer, having a math class together. It was just a introductory class, Rose was a Psychology and English major and John was looking into being a mathematician and going into Operations Research Analyst. They eventually saw less and less of each other, but they exchanged phone numbers and text all the time. Or if he needs to get a hold of Dave. Speaking of Dave. 

Dave is Rose's half-brother, is his best bestest (yes thats a word) bro. If he is bored he will simply go on over to Dave's house they will play games and try to get Dave to order something other than Domino's pizza or Chinese take-out. Neither can really cook so they ended up with Chinese more often than not. They also go to the same college and also met in some odd classes and then later in Advanced Chemistry. Dave was undecided and changed majors like clockwork. Eventually, Dave found his calling in paleontology and off he went from there. Dave loved to write poetry and often tried to mix it into a beat using the turn tabled he inherited from his eldest brother, Dirk. Anyway, Dave found his calling and is soon to be switching schools to be able to further his education.

This day begins as one would expect, John wakes up from wherever he happened to be and slouching on the couch seemed to be it. Yesterday was his birthday and he spent the whole day and night with his closest and best friends. A small smile graced your face at your sleeping friends. It was time to take inventory, a stiff neck from sleeping sitting up. Jade was using his stomach as a pillow, Rose was curled up with a pillow on his legs and Dave was draped on the back of the couch by his head. John smiles and stir a bit to see what would happen. Jade makes a noise but doesn't wake, neither does Rose. You carefully lift Jades head as you try to scoot your body aside and replace it with a pillow. It was a success. Thankfully Rose is a heavy sleeper as John carefully maneuver your legs so Rose isn't lying on them.

Standing up and stretch and crack your neck he, one more time, did a quick inventory of everyone and off he went to his bedroom but not without a quick peak into the kitchen to catch the time, it was 3am. John quickly changes out of his PJs and into some comfortable grey sweat pants and your his ghost busters shirt. He slips on his dark blue converse then walking over to the window and opening it. Thankfully the morning sun has yet to come up and the night air gently caresses your face, lean out of the window more as to follow it. He stops though and look back at the clock, 3:12am. Plenty of time.

The window is pushed up higher and clicks into place and doesn't fall when he lets it go. Now perching on the windowsill like a bird, he smiles as he pushed himself forward off the window, falling for a split second before the wind swirls around his body and lifts him up into the cold nights sky. John grin as he spins around and then darts up into the dark clouds. He feels the moisture slowly soaking him like a cold shower and it feels amazing. The wind was just right so it wasn't shoving his hair all over the place. It was peaceful. Looking down, it was a spectacular aerial view of the city. The city was lit up by lights from signs and buildings, it was just as beautiful was if he were sitting on his roof gazing at the stars. Johns grin doesn't break for one second, this was probably one of the best things that has ever happened to him.

Learning that he could fly came at an early age, Dad- James Egbert wasn't sure what to do with him the first time he learned John could fly. First thing he did was pull John out of school, it was was when John was in third grade. Home schooled right up until senior year. Soon after that was when James Egbert died. John's dad was found in his room with a empty gun and a bullet in his head. It was quickly ruled a suicide. John didn't believe it and tried to convince the detectives otherwise but it fell on deaf ears and blind eyes. Since then John learned to never show his flight skills, even to his friends. It was hard, keeping a secret so intense. Flying was a huge part of John's life, his dad understood and was fine with it. Now that he was gone John used everything he was taught to keep it a secret. There were times he wanted to tell it to his friends, but that could be dangerous, they could tell someone and they might want to lock John up and be tested. John doubted friends would let that happen but he weren't about to become the next blockbuster movie.

John laughed, he could see it in the paper: Newsflash: Young adult is born with the ability to fly, will he be our real life super hero or murderous alien?

He smiled to himself, superhero, right, John wouldn't know how to even get that started. All the comic books, some agency finds you and helps you train to be your best. Unfortunately, John is on his own because things like that just don't exist. Not that he wanted to do that! That would be dangerous.

Still above the clouds, John realizes hes still up above the clouds and soaked clear down to the bone. He hovers for a moment to rummage around in his pockets to see if he perhaps left any money, nothing. Sighing, he finds a less lit up part of the town and lands. John looks around and realizes he was probably thirty minutes away from home. How he knew that was because there were troll hives everywhere. This honestly was the worst place to land because Washington state still wasn't on board with the cohabitation of trolls. John goes to launch himself back up into the sky when he heard a crash and a scream. It wasn't an ordinary scream, it was definitely a troll scream. John hesitates but before he takes another step he hears talking, “If ya know wha's good for ya, ya freak o'nature, you'll go down quietly."

“Fuck you.” Came a weary, gravely voice. Before John can do anything else he hears a 'squish' and a 'crunch' and then some choking sounds. The attacker was laughing and said something that sounded like troll language. The choking stopped and there was a sound of a body being dropped to the ground. Johns mind was yelling warning signs as he heard walking towards him. Thinking quickly, John jumped into an ally and beside a dumpster just as soon as a tall but buff troll strolled by. Waiting till the footsteps disappeared, John went to leave his spot but a hand stopped him. He screamed and then put a a hand over his mouth. John looked over his shoulder to make sure the troll killing troll wasn't coming back. After deeming it safe he looked at the hand that was attached to his shirt. It was a troll girl, she was smiling like some predator, ready to attack. Which she did, she pulled John by his shirt and slammed him to the ground. Before he could left out any sounds she straddled him and scraped one of her nails across his throat. Her predator grin faded and she sat up, looking at the dumpster.

“Uh..” is all John gets out before she holds up a finger.

“Mew could have helped him.” John sees an olive colored tear forming in her eyes. John sits up looks up at the sky, he doesn't have much time left. Looking over at the troll girl, tears were rolling down her face. She looks up at John, both voice and eyes pleading. “Please... before he dies or they take him.” John stands up and runs out of the ally and to the right, a few steps and there's a open street. Looking around, John sees a floating white machine hovering over a very bloody troll. He looked dead. The machine sprouted arms and the bottom of the machine opened. Now was his chance. John's heart rate was going a thousand miles a minute. The machine arms grabbed the troll at the waist and he let out a groan. John doesn't know why but he shot forward, managing to grab the arms of the machine and getting it to let go of the troll. Success. Sort of. The machine turned and swiped. John went flying across the street. He struggled to sit up, his bones groaning. Looking around, John realizes his glasses are broken. Shit. John staggers forward as he stands up and run towards the machine. He throws a punch and as soon as your fist makes contact the whole machine crashes to the ground. It smokes but makes no indication that its going to move.

John looks at his fist in awe, there wasn't even a scratch on his fist. He looks around and sees a few trolls coming out or peeking through the windows. Ignoring them, John runs over to the injured troll. He wouldn't be surprised if the troll had died from blood loss. John grimaced and check for a pulse. It was faint. How was John supposed to get the troll to a hospital? If John picked up the troll he would surely get bloodied. The wind blew in Johns face and around his body, lifting him up slightly. He makes a 'o' face and put a hand out. The air swirls lightly around your hand and then around the trolls body. John grinned and took off into the sky. Looking down John could see trolls coming out of their hives, watching you fly away with one of their own. It took twenty minutes but you found a hospital that took trolls. They looked him over once and rushed him into the ER. John was stopped to answer questions which took two hours because he had to talk to human and troll officials. He kept glancing anxiously at the clock which was nearing seven. Dave woke up at six every morning. John was at least an hour and some minutes away from home. John had blood and scratches all over him. He couldn't go home till everyone left his house. That might be difficult considering Jade sometimes lives with him and it was a Sunday. They couldn't stay there forever, they probably had course work to do.

John decided to stay in the hospital to make sure the troll made it. He didn't have his phone or any money so it was a long two and a half hours. A nurse came out and tapped John on the shoulder as he was pacing. John whipped around so fast the nurse staggered a few steps back, but she smiled and straightened herself.

“The troll you brought in will be okay. We are going to monitor him overnight, just as a precaution.” John nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “He will need a place to stay. Going back to his old neighborhood would be suicide.” John frowned. Trolls were vicious. He can't let the troll go back, he doesn't have the money to give the troll a room a hotel for a night. Housing with a troll could be dangerous. The nurse cleared her throat and John jumped but gave her a weary smile.

“I'll take him in till he gets back on his feet.”

“Fantastic, we will give him a cab ride there, we just need your address.” John then proceeded to sign many documents and finally filled out his address and phone number. The nurse bides John a good day and leaves.

John smiles a bit and sighs, hes gonna need a fantastic cover story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also gotta give where credit is due! SmolNerd helped me figure out which title I wanted this story to be. Thanks so much!

It was a long ass walk home. He knew he would be out and didn't think about grabbing his wallet because he didn't think he'd be out this long. Now its eleven o'clock and you're halfway home. Cars fly past John, it felt good, feeling the rushing wind on his face. John almost didn't notice a reddish beat up truck right up behind him. Thinking quickly, John turned down into and ally and jumped, letting the air guide him up and onto the roof. He crouches down on his hands and knees and inches towards the edge of the building, the truck pulled into the alley and shut off. The door opened and John blinked in confusion. It was Dirk, Dave's older brother, but not by much. He looked around and eventually looked up John almost didn't have time to duck. John peered back over the edge but saw no one. John stood up, the wind breezing by his cheek, John knew it meant danger. John ducked as a foot went over his head. John looked around, not seeing anyone.

“You're fast kid, but not quite fast enough.” came Dirks voice from all directions. John tensed up and looked all around but wasn't ready for the sudden swift kick in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and staggering backwards and off the roof. John lands on Dirks windshield, the whole thing cracking. He goes to move but there was glass embedded in his side making John whimper in pain. Dirk seems to teleport down, grabs John's shirt as he pulls him off the glass and into a pile of trash against the wall. John whimpers, his glasses are missing but he can still see the figure of Dirk and his sword. Dirk held it up and then slashed John on the shoulder. John grits his teeth as Dirk digs it in. Dirk lets go and the sword falls, making a clanging noise. Dirk kicked John, picked up his sword and whipped around, ramming it into his chest. John coughed, he tasted blood. Dirk threw his sword into the bed of the truck and then pulled out a cell phone. 

He says something you don't quite catch before you gather wind in the palm of your had and then throw it towards Dirk. It seemed like Dirk wasn't expecting a fight back because he doesn't defend himself and the wind hit him in the head, knocking him out. John crawled over to the truck, got in and started it up. He needed a hospital. John managed to get it into reverse and into the street as a truck hit him straight on. The truck rolled a few times before it settled to say on its side.

John laid, un-moving for a second before moving his good arm and touched the side of his head that struck the window. Shakily, John moved his hand to his face and saw blood. He could feel the bile rising up in his throat but it quickly went away as a certain smell became overpowering. Gas. John weakly tried to push himself up but the world started to spin. He could hear yelling, looking up he could see a man and his mouth moving but John couldn't hear anything. More yelling was heard as he smelled gas and smoke. Fuck. He wasn't even able to move. Where was the police, the fire department? The smoke quickly made its way to John in the front and so he willed the air to keep it from him. Suddenly John could hear screaming and something hot was on his arm. He moved it away but it kept slowly getting closer and closer. The air wasn't moving enough to keep the smoke from his lungs. John started choking. Abruptly the air started whipping around and getting faster and faster. People were screaming louder.

At what felt like just a few seconds later, John felt like he fell into icy cold water, but he could breath. There was no noise. Did he die? John didn't realize he had his eyes closed till he cracked them open. There were bright white lighted ceiling and many different faces. He thinks maybe he keeps going in and out of consciousness. Every time he closes his eyes sounds are suddenly deafened and he feels like hes underwater. When John opens his eyes everything becomes clearer, the sounds, the lights, the faces. One last time though, the sound fades and the world darkens. 

John groaned as he attempted to raise his arm to rub at his eyes. Son of a bitch, that hurts. John cracks open his eyes and looks around, there were flowers, stuffed animals and cards everywhere. What...what happened? How long was he out? As if the gods were answering his question a small, what looks like to be a slightly pissed off troll walking into the room, flopping down and digging into his bag to retrieve a generous helping of cake. 

“Hopefully that's not a box recipe.” John barely hoarses out. The trolls head snapped up looked at John and widened. 

 

“Holy shit, you're awake. Oh fuck, I gotta go get a nurse.” The troll stands up and the cake falls to the floor. The troll sneered at it like John would if he learned his favorite cake was made by the Batterwitch herself. The troll runs out of the room and grabs the nearest nurse, pointing urgently at John. At least three nurses rush in and start pressing buttons and shining lights in John's eyes and doing the vital sign shit. Once that was over they came the questioning.

 

“Mr. Egbert, we-”

“Please, just John.” The nurse smiled softly. 

“John...” she started and tapped her pen on her lip, “I'm Nurse Paint. Do you know what year it is?”

“Two thousand eighteen.” 

“President?” 

“Fuck him.” The nurse laughed and wrote a few things on the clipboard and headed for the door. She had him recite the alphabet, count to ten and repeat stings of numbers and letters. Once they were done she put her pen into the top of the clipboard she was writing on and smiled. 

“That's all for now, just rest till the police come in for investigation.” John nods and Nurse Paint leaves. Now that the hot nurse was gone John was now stuck in a room with a slightly battered looking troll. He turned his head toward the troll and noticed he was slouching in the chair with his arms cross, head turned, looking out the window. John coughed and the troll turned his head to look. The troll looked really fucking pissed. 

“Uh, hi.” 

The troll rolled his eyes and looked back out the window, “Hi.” John bit his lip and tried to search for something to say. They stayed quiet for about twenty minutes before a few police officers came in. They asked him if John knew who beat him up so badly and why. John dismissed them, saying he didn't want to talk about it and that he wasn't going to press charges anyway. The police tried to get him to talk but John just kept his gaze to the right side. 

“Are you guys done? It doesn't seem like he wants to talk right now. Why don't you pricks come back a year from never.” The police bristled and John saw a officer reach for his gun. John, panicked and pushed the emergency button beside the bed. A nurse came in and looked at the scene. 

“Officers, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now.” The two gave the troll a hard look before nodding to John and the nurse before leaving the room. John yawned and rubbed his eyes with his good arm and looked over at the troll.

“You saved my life, I saved yours, lets call it even.” the toll resumed staring out the window. John looked confused for a moment before it hit him.

“You're- oh my god, you're the troll I saved?!” 

The troll made a noise but didn't look at John. Was he embarrassed? John laughed and sat up a bit more. 

“What's your name?” 

“Vantas.” 

John's laughed, “Did your parents name you after a character in a game?” Vantas scowled and looked over at John.

“No, dipshit. Vantas is my last name.”

“So what's your first name?” The troll looked back out the window. 

“You'll just make fun of it.”

“No.”

“Yes.” 

“No!”

“Ugh, fine...” Vantas crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. “Its Karkat.”

John slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, he eventually removed his hand, “Beep beep meow.”

“FUCK, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T MAKE FUN OF IT.” 

“I didn't, I just-” John giggled 

“UGH, fuck you!” Karkat shot up from his chair and went towards the door but stopped at the entrance, backed up and closed the door, looking terrified. “Hide me.” 

Johns smiled dropped, “What's wrong?”

“There's- fuck, these droids that are ROC, Recruit or Cull. Depending on your blood type and specubus you will either go work for the Condence's amry or they'll slit your throat or some shit. My blood is red, I should have been culled when I was a grub, but I've managed to evade them till yesterday. They decided to beat me to a pulp before finishing me off. Then you came out of nowhere and I think we flew?” John's pulse raced, causing a spike in machine, a nurse came in and checked on John. Once John convinced her he was okay, she left them alone.

Karkat picked back off where he left off, “Anyway, I spent like a half hour in the hospital just to patch me up and ship me out. I know you don't know any better but that hospital doesn't like trolls. Not many do except in the lower parts of the city.” Karkat frowned deeper. “You're supposed to be taking me in till I get better. That means not getting into trouble before I can fucking get to your house.”

John studied Karkat. He had bruises all over his face, there was a split on his lip and his head was bandaged up, by how red it was it looked like it needed changed. He was wearing a baggy black shirt that had some troll band on it, with some black skinny jeans and grey chucks. 

“The fuck you looking at?” John was brought out of his observation to see Karkat giving John a angry but embarrassed look. John smiled, laid back in the bed and closed his eyes. He hears Karkat murmering to himself, something about the cake he dropped on the floor. John looked back up at the ceiling and sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Karkat looked up in horror and flew into the bathroom and locking it. John didn't know what to do. 

“Uh, come in?” 

The door opened and a droid like the one that was trying to kill Karkat came in and looked around the room. It went over to a bag sitting in a chair where Karkat was sitting. The droid picked up the bag and put it inside its egg like head thing. It went over to the bathroom and pulled on the door handle. Nothing. It tried again. And again. The droid grabbed the handle and ripped it off. There was a scream from the bathroom, the droid went in. John pulled out his IV and anything connecting him to a machine and ran to the bathroom. Karkat was latched onto the sink as the droid tried to pull him off. John turned around, grabbed the empty trash bag from the trashcan, threw open the small close, grabbed his belongings and put them in the bag. John raced towards the bathroom and saw that Karkat was pried off the sink and he droid was trying to shove Karkat into its egg head. John grabbed the droid and did the only thing he knew how to do. He gave it a swift punch. John's hand went into the machine. Feeling wires John latched onto them and pulled them out. The droid shook and smoke came billowing out. Karkat was dropped. John grabbed a dazed Karkat, opened the door and bolted from the room. John's arms throbbed menacingly and blood started to seep into the bandages and down his arm.

John gritting his teeth, reached the elevators, pushed the button and waited anxiously, rocking back and forth on his feet Karkat still looked out of it. John then noticed the small needle in the back of his heck. Fuck. John pulled it out and threw it to the floor. The elevator opened and John pulled Karkat in. He hit the button that said, “TOP” and watched the doors close. John let Karkat down into a sitting position. John emptied the bag he was holding and started to dress into his regular clothes. 

 

Karkat fell over and started moaning. Fuck. John hoped had needle was just a tranquilizer. The elevator reached its destination, dinged and opened. John abandoned the hospital gown and bad, picked up Karkat and went towards the door. John pushed and pulled but wouldn't give. Angry, John kicked the door and it flew open and barely hung on to the hinges. John moved Karkat around to where the troll was on his back. Taking his bandaged arm out of the sling, John put his hands under the troll to keep him up and then willed himself into the sky. It wasn't easy and John nearly started free falling to the ground before he made a silent contract with the air to give him a bit more strength, just this once.

Luckily, John's house was less than ten minutes away. It was now Sunday. It was Friday when John left the house to go fly and apparently start saving and avenging trolls. John saw his house in sight and thankfully there didn't seem like anyone was home. He flew to the front door, fished around in his pocket for his keys, stuck it in and practically thew both of them inside once it opened. John laid down on his floor, grabbed his bloodied arm and groaned in agony. He needed a doctor but, he can't with Karkat around. The ones John goes to don't allow trolls to work there or to be patients. He can't leave Karkat alone. John sat up and looked over at Karkat who was passed out. John stood up, hooked his arms under Karkats and put him on the sofa. John sat down in front of the sofa, leaning against it.

What now? He has a troll in his care in a community that doesn't accept trolls at all. The droids aren't allowed in the upper section of town so all Karkat had to face was discrimination from pretty much everyone. Often times, trolls sell themselves to families for protection and comforts of life that would otherwise be unattainable. 

 

John stood up and made his way down the hall and into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the sink and opened the mirror and pulled out the first aid kit. After washing off the blood and carefully dabbing at the stitches on his shoulder. John wrapped himself up, cleaned up his mess and left the bathroom. John went into the kitchen and opened that medicine cabinet and pulled out a sling that he actually had to use back in high school when he played soccer. After adjusting it, John set off to cook. He made scrambled eggs. As he was eating John heard Karkat making noises, assuming it was troll language John ignored it and finished his eggs. After rinsing the plate off John went into the living room to check on Karkat who... was not there. John saw something flash in the corner of his eye and a fist sent him flying down the hall. John moved his jaw around and tasted blood. The house was silent and the fear sent an adrenaline rush through him. John hovered in the air a bit to not make any noise and carefully looked around the corner, Karkat was passed out on the floor. John sighed, grabbed his arms and dragged him down the hall and into John's bedroom. He used the air to help lift the troll into the bed. John put the blanket over him and carefully backed out he door. Closing it slowly and quietly to not disturb or face the sleeping trolls wrath. Once shut, John patted the top of the door frame and grabbed the key, locking it. Just in case. John peeked into the kitchen to get the time. One forty-three pm. 

It was five in the evening when Karkat started pounding on the door demanding to be let out. As Karkat slept John went on to research about trolls. How they live, how they eat and sleep. Grooming. To be honest it wasn't much different except when trolls sleep they sleep in a pod, of green slime stuff. Sopor. Its to keep them from the nightmares? John tried further to shed some sort of light on what kind of nightmares but there was nothing. That had to have been why Karkat attacked John earlier, maybe he was sleep walking. The slamming on the door stopped and then John heard a scream, or a yell? Like they do in Dragon Ball Z. John shot up from his spot on the couch and ran to the door, unlocking and opening it just as Karkat was going to full body the door. Instead, Karkat full bodied John into the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of him. Karkat scrambled off John and sat across from John, looking embarrassed. 

“I'm sorry.” 

John blinked, “Sorry? For what?” 

Karkat threw his hands up in the air, “Everything! Where the fuck am I? How did I get here? You didn't troll-nap me did you?”

John frowned, “First of all, shut up. I saved your ass from that droid and took us to here, my house. Where you tried to attack me in some sort of nightmare inducing rage.”

Karkat put his head in his hands, “Trolls are supposed to-”

“I know. I ordered you a recupracoon and sopor slime to sleep in.” 

Karkats head shot up and eyes widened, “Why-”

Johns good arm went up, “No, no. I'm taking you in. For how ever long you need. If you want to live here full time, like, the rest of our natural lives, we can make a contract.” John shrugged his shoulders and winced, “I mean, you'd be safe. The troll queen wouldn't be able to take you.”

Karkat studied John's face carefully, “Can I have some time to think about it?” 

“John nodded, “I'll give you two weeks.” He then stood up and looked down at Karkat giving him the biggest smile, then held out his good hand. “Come one, I'll show you around.” Karkat reached for Johns hand but stopped at the sound of a very angry knock at the door. 

“John you better be fucking here or I'll rip every one of your Mathew Maccnaughey posters and scartch all of your movies.” It was Dave. John grimaced. He didn't know how Dave was on the subject of trolls. John pointed to the couch. Karkat nodded and silently got up and sat down. John took a deep breath and walked towards the door. He opened it to not only find Dave but Dirk as well. John tensed but Dirk seemed aloof, with his shades on top of his head, his golden eyes uninterested and the way he has a hand shoved into a pocket. It all made John mad. Dave waved his hand in front of John's face. 

“Earth too Egbert. Stop oggling what you can't have and focus on me.” John blinked and looked at Dave. 

“Hey, sorry, I just got back from the hospital.” 

“No shit.” Dave walked in, then Dirk. John rubbed the back of his head and closed the door. John turned and saw Dave and Dirk standing ridged He followed their gaze to Karkat checking out John's movies. Dave turned to John and raised an eyebrow. Dirk remained stone faced but he was eyeing you from the side. John sighed and then coughed. Karkat jumped up and away from the movies, eyes wide.

“Uh, Dave, Dirk, this is Karkat.” Dave glared at Karkat before taking off towards the kitchen. Shit. John looked at Dirk, who looked back. 

He raised and eyebrow. “What?” John glared and walked after Dave. 

In the kitchen Dave was washing the dishes in the sink. The kitchen was a mess from John's birthday party. John watched Dave a second before rolling his eyes. 

“What are you doing, Dave?” Silence. Dave grabbed another cup off the counter and began washing it. John grit his teeth and moved to Dave's side. “Dave.” Nothing. Dave took another dirty cup, John snatched it out of his hand and threw it against the wall. It shattered and pieces scattered on the floor. John saw Dave's hands shaking. John put his hand over Dave's, “Dave. Talk to me.” 

Dave pushed his glasses up and looked at John, “Why? You want your new troll toy to do it? You suddenly became like these rich pompous freaks that own trolls? The fuck, John? What happened when you went out? Where did you go? Who beat you up?” 

John looked away, “It's not that bad.” 

Dave slammed his fist down on the counter, “The FUCK it is, John. You disappear in the middle of the night to what, go get beat up and die somewhere? The police said you weren't going to press charges and you refused to give them any other information. Is it that troll?”

“No.” John leaned against the counter and looked at the kitchen door. He shouldn't have left Dirk with Karkat. “I got jumped by someone but I didn't get a good look at their face.” John lied. He looked over at Dave who was gripping the sides of the counter. “I saved Karkat from being killed. I had to fight off this droid thing and I got battered up.” Dave let out a short laugh but John cut him off before he could say anything, “He's staying here till he can move somewhere on his own or if we get into a contract. No contract has been made. He's a free troll, living here till he gets back on his feet or... whatever.”   
Dave narrowed his eyes at John, then they relaxed and he held out his fist, “Just promise me you won't do that shit again.” John smirked and bumped his fist. 

“Promise.” 

“Now, what are you going to do with Kitkat in there?” Dave said as he left the kitchen. “Yo, Kitkat, you like movies?” There was yelling, some laughing and a thud. John left the kitchen to see Dave and Karkat wrestling on the floor. Dave had a box held up in the air and Karkat was underneath Dave trying to grab the movies. John smiled and looked over at Dirk who was stoically observing the scene.  
John walked up to Dirk and stood beside of him, “You come to this house again, I wont hesitate to beat your ass.” 

Dirk, not looking at John, raised and eyebrow and shrugged, “Whatever, dude.” John stepped away and moved towards the two struggling on the floor. John smirked and quickly yanked the movie out of Dave's hand. Dave let out a, 'hey!' and John snickered. The two got up and pounced on John, Dave, tickling John and Karkat trying to pin him down. John laughed as he was being tickled and at how much fun he was having. All of a sudden his bad shoulder had pressure put on it and John screamed. Both Dave and Karkat stopped and watched as John's shoulder bandage get wet with blood. Karkat stared, stunned. Dave muttered, 'shit' and helped John to his feet and towards the bathrom.   
“I'm okay, Dave, really.” Dave didn't say a word. He put the cover of the toilet down and sat John on it. Dave carefully pulled John's arm out of the sling and undid his bandages. He unwrapped it and looked at it. He suddenly stopped moving. John frowned, 

“What?”

Dave raised his hand as to touch to but thought better of it and put it down. “It... just reminds me of sword wounds I used to get when strifing with Dirk.” John looked away then laughed a bit.

“Yeah, but there are a lot of people who use swords.” John said, hoping to get off the subject. He then felt a trickle down his arm. John cleared his throat, which snapped Dave out of his thoughts. Though Dave seemed to auto pilot dressing John's wounds. Once he was done John put his arm back into the sling and grinned. “Come on, lets go watch a dumb movie.” 

Dave blinked and looked at John, then he smiled, “Yeah, but we gotta clean your house up, dude, asap. Its a disaster. I would be a bad friend if I didn't stay and help.” Dave pushed his shades back down and gave John a thumbs up. “We're making this happen.” John rolled his eyes at the SB&HJ reference. John gave a thumbs up back, making Dave smile even wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this out before valentines day but that didn't happen. sorry.
> 
> its not johnkat i promise. they will probably be more like morails. more characters to officially hear from soon. 
> 
> also dirk like wth, what u doin, what u up to. you guys have any guesses? 
> 
> please dont forget to comment or give kudos (if you like it) if you haven't yet!


End file.
